


A Little Less Conversation, A Little More Action

by Berty



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 21:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berty/pseuds/Berty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's not been getting all his memos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less Conversation, A Little More Action

Jack doesn't know when it happened. It must have been when he was looking the other way. One day it wasn't there at all, and the next day, bang! Fully-fledged and ready to go.

Daniel had become a soldier.

His fingers used to fumble, never certain where they were supposed to go. His eyes used to close when he fired, his shots going wide. He used to bite his lip, his unease apparent to any casual onlooker and a gift to a hostile.

But not anymore.

Daniel is competent. He can make the hard decisions. He moves like a professional and he radiates a quiet assurance that Jack thinks makes him look pretty dangerous.

And hot as hell.

Jack wonders if it's the macho thing that does it for him, but he remembers a time when Daniel was just a skinny, clueless dweeb, with endless questions, a big brain and a bigger heart, and he'd be lying if he said he hadn't gotten off on that too.

So it's a Daniel thing.

And Jack obviously isn't getting all his memos, because he doesn't know when THAT happened either.

He'll have to think about it.

And he will.

Right after he's finished watching a slightly sweaty Daniel, renewing his firearms certification - P-90 against his shoulder, black t-shirt stretched tight across his back, sighting the target just like Jack taught him.

He wouldn't want to break a guy's concentration.

Fin


End file.
